Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a junction structure for an electronic device and an electronic device equipped with the junction structure.
Related Background Art
A method for joining members constituting an electronic device to each other through an AuSn-based braze material has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The braze material means an alloy having a melting point lower than that of members (substrates, conductor layers, and the like) to be joined. For joining with the AuSn-based braze material, an Au plating layer is formed beforehand on each of surfaces of a pair of members to be joined together. Then, the AuSn-based braze material held between a pair of Au plating layers is melted by heating, so as to form a junction structure between the members, whereby the members are electrically connected to each other by the junction structure. In this joining method, the Au plating layers improve the wettability of the AuSn-based braze material to the surfaces of the members.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-262317